


Yunani dan Jepang

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Herakles tidak berkomentar. Kiku berpikir positif bahwa dia mungkin terlampau malas berbicara. Namun kenyataannya, Herakles yang tiba-tiba bediri dan duduk di sampingnya sembari mendekap tubuhnya jelas membuat jantung Kiku serasa copot dan mati rasa.





	Yunani dan Jepang

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [10/06] - 11.11 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Herakles Karpusi as Greece  
> Kiku Honda as Japan

Ada beberapa persamaan di antara mereka yang membuat mereka terlihat selaras di mata orang lain.

Pertama, sifat tenang dan menenangkan yang selalu menjadi aura positif bagi keduanya; Kiku adalah orang yang terlampau sempurna untuk menjadi seorang panutan dalam kriteria orang tekun yang selalu bekerja keras; teratur dan sederhana. Sementara Herakles yang kelihatannya pemalas itu, sebenarnya memiliki hidup yang cukup teratur— ya, jika saja dilihat dari sisi lain dan mengesampingkan hobinya untuk selalu tidur. Kedua, karena mereka sama-sama menyukai hewan berbulu dengan suara mengeong.

“Herakles- _san_ , sarapan sudah siap.”

Pagi yang kesekian semenjak Herakles memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang sementara waktu. Tidak tahu apa urusannya, tapi Kiku berbaik hati untuk 'menampung'-nya dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Alasan ekonomi membuat Herakles mandat untuk mencari tempat penginapan; untung sekali dia tidak perlu menangis meraung-raung hanya untuk meminta Kiku mengizinkannya tinggal di sana. Sejenak Kiku yang duduk dengan kaki terlipat itu menggeser _fusuma_ , mengerjap, menemukan Herakles yang sudah terlelap untuk yang kesekian kali bersama kucing-kucing peliharaannya. Terlihat damai dan menyenangkan— Kiku merasa segan bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh ujung permukaan kulitnya yang tertutup _yukata_ pinjaman darinya. Tapi ini sudah jam delapan pagi. Sarapan tidak boleh dilewatkan. Memang jam berapa Herakles tidur semalam?

“Ano, Herakles- _san_...” pelan-pelan Kiku menyentuh ujung bahu pria Yunani itu, membuatnya sedikit tergerak. Kucing-kucing dalam pangkuannya kaget dan mulai melompat turun satu persatu. Herakles mengerjap, Kiku yang tersenyum lembut menyapa indra penglihatannya.

“Eh …? Aku ...”

“Kamu ketiduran, Herakles- _san_. Mari kita sarapan.”

Herakles berusaha berdiri dengan Kiku yang menarik pergelangannya. Pria itu mengucek matanya gusar sementara tubuhnya terasa begitu berat untuk digerakkan. Kiku meletakkan piring berisi sisa makanan untuk kucing-kucingnya. Sementara yang tersedia di meja makan adalah semangkuk miso sup, acar, lengkap dengn telur gulung dan nasi. Herakles duduk di salah satu sisi meja dengan tatapan datar mengarah ke arah makanan memandangnya seolah tidak tertarik. Sempat menguap beberapa detik, Herakles beralih menatap Kiku yang sudah dalam posisi mengapit sumpit.

“Semoga kamu suka.”

“...”

Herakles tidak berkomentar. Kiku berpikir positif bahwa dia mungkin terlampau malas berbicara. Namun kenyataannya, Herakles yang tiba-tiba bediri dan duduk di sampingnya sembari mendekap tubuhnya jelas membuat jantung Kiku serasa copot dan mati rasa.

Poin lainnya. Di antara banyaknya persamaan, mereka juga memiliki celah perbedaan.

“Kau berjanji untuk melanjutkan yang semalam, kan?”

Pandangan tentang seks, misalnya. Jika orang Yunani adalah orang yang paling bernapsu sedunia, maka Jepang adalah kebalikannya.

Wajah Kiku panas dan segera mendorong Herakles menjauh. Untung-untung mangkuk sarapan dalam meja makan tidak tercecer, atau Kiku akan mengeluh betapa malasnya jika dia harus memasak ulang.

“ _Iie_. Herakles- _san_ , aku tidak— _mmmff_!”

“Tidak. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu sarapan jika kita tidak melakukannya sekarang. Setidaknya satu kali saja.”

Kiku menjerit nanar dalam hati, Herakles sudah mencabut _obi_ dan mengekspos dadanya ke dalam kuluman.


End file.
